


That Butler, Comforting

by thechaossnake



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaossnake/pseuds/thechaossnake
Summary: Sebastian can protect Ciel from everything but himself.





	That Butler, Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> this is partly a vent fic, just saying. 
> 
> this takes place shortly after ciel was rescued from the cult, when he and sebastian are still getting to know each other.

Ciel was awake. 

Sebastian knew. He always knew. His young master seldom slept the entire night, and any sleep he could find was fitful and feverish. 

Sebastian stood by his bedroom door, nursing a candle, letting the soft yellow light flood through the crack of the door. Hushed whimpers passed by his ears, there was no doubt Ciel was going through another one of his episodes. 

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked, standing at the threshold. 

"Get away from me, demon!" Ciel snapped. He was facing away from Sebastian, back hunched over. 

Sebastian smelled blood. He was injured. "Hold still," he murmured, taking a step towards him. 

"No!" 

Sebastian snatched him by the wrist, holding up his arm. He knitted his brow. 

Long, red furrows trailed down his wrists and tops of his arms, blood staining his fingernails. He was shuddering, his eyes wide and bloodshot. 

"You did this to yourself?" Sebastian said, staring down at Ciel with a critical gaze. 

"I-I-" Ciel couldn't finish his sentence. 

"Very well," Sebastian said, walking out of the room. He returned with a wet cloth, squeezing out the excess water. He pressed it to Ciel's arm, making him wince and pull back. 

"It hurts," Ciel hissed. 

"It will hurt more if I don't clean it." 

Blood stained the cloth a faded brown as Sebastian rubbed Ciel's self-inflicted wounds, and Ciel's breathing slowly became more even. His eyelids flickered, but he shook himself awake, keeping his gaze locked on Sebastian. 

Putting the cloth away, Sebastian touched Ciel's shoulder, pressing him back onto the bed. His head sank into the pillow as Sebastian pulled the blanket to his chin. 

"Sebastian," Ciel rasped as Sebastian turned to leave. 

"Yes, Young Master?" 

"Stay here until I fall asleep."


End file.
